


nature's miracle

by lemonheadlester



Series: bingo fest [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Nature, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonheadlester/pseuds/lemonheadlester
Summary: Phil has a secret and he doesn't want Dan to know.





	nature's miracle

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1/4 of my fics for the bingo fest 
> 
> Prompts: plant boy and laughter

Everyone has secrets, it's part of being human. The word 'secret' itself may have a negative connotation to it. It reminds you of people who lie and chest and steal, about people who stab you in the back with no mercy.

That's not Phil. He is always what people like to call 'pure'. He was innocent by no means, but god damn the first thing everyone would say when he was mentioned was how big his heart was, and how there was absolutely no way he had a dark side of any kind.

And yes, he's no a bad person, but it is also true that everyone has secrets.

Not all secrets are bad, and in fact, Phil's was very useful. In hindsight, he could really tell everyone, he could be a miracle. Everyone would love him. He doesn't know if he wants that or not, but he knows for sure there's only one thing hiding him back.

Dan.

"Hey Phil." He yawned as he appeared out of the blue from his room, having slept in yet again. "You're up early."

"It's two in the afternoon." Phil teased, chucking as he was joined on the sofa by a sleepy Dan.

"Tomayto tomahto." Dan jokes, resting his head on Phil's shoulder and yawning again, mid sentence.

Dan was unaware of the shiver that runs over Phil and keeps him on edge whenever warm breath drifts over his neck. He was too tired to notice.

Dan has always been an affectionate person, and in all honesty, Phil loved it. He lived for the closeness and the butterflies, and he really did want more. He wanted Dan, and he wanted Dan to want him.

But he would never let Dan get too close to him. He'd just end up hurting him. He wouldn't do that to Dan, no matter how sure he was if the fact that he loved him.

That would never changed the fact that Phil was hopelessly in love, as much as he didn't want to be.

So in reality, he has two secrets.

He trusts Dan with his life, but he couldn't let him find out about his, peculiar ability. He knows it's not bad, but ye he could never bring himself to tell Dan. He just to be normal, he doesn't want to be a freak.

That's mainly why he's never told anyone. There have been occasions where he's had to use his powers, but not once did anyone find out.

He's even used them for Dan.

It's such a small thing, adorable even. It started when he was a kid and he saw a dead flower in his mum's garden. She was sad, and Phil hated seeing that, even ad a child. He wished that marigold was still alive, and just like that, it's like it began to uncrinkle itself. The colour returned slowly, then to the rest if the garden like a ripple, as if the setting sun's colour had been seeping into the delicate petals.

Phil was shocked, understandably. He knew what he had was dangerous to no one but himself, so the only logical thing he could do was keep quite.

For ten years, he's kept this secret. Little thirteen-year-old Phil was smart. He couldn't tell anyone. No exceptions. He just wanted to live a normal life and be, well, normal.

However, that never stopped him from using his abilities every now and then.

It's rare he actually does, but there are times when it's perfectly safe and in that moment, he just  _has_ to.

Tonight was one of those nights.

He and Dan were having a mindless conversation about food, which was something they talked about often. Dan was scrolling through tumblr, half listening and responding to Phil, who was editing a gaming video. It was his turn, and he was almost done.

"I just don't understand how you could hate cucumbers if you like pickles." He laughs, sneaking a look at Dan, his face illuminated by his laptop screen, his eyebrows raised in response.

"Mm yeah?" He mumbles. His doesn't even look at Phil, he just reblogs another post. Something about Mario kart he'd found funny.

"Are you even listening to me?" Phil sighed, turning in the office chair to face Dan completely. He once again, does not bother to look at Phil.

Dan just laughed, which surprises Phil. "Don't you have a video to edit, idiot."

 _He's joking._ Phil realizes in relief.  _He isn't actually mad or anything._ Not that he had a reason to be, Phil's just paranoid.

"I'm actually almost done." He states simply, turning back to his own screen.

Phil is looking over the last bit of footage, noticing how its longer than he thought it was. Did they really record for this long? He didn't remember it being so long.

Then he sees why. The camera never stopped recording after they were done. They had an extra ten minutes after, which wasn't a terrible thing aside front he fact that Phil remembers exactly what he'd done after that video.

There was a tiny little plant on their desk that was near dead. Dan had mentioned it somewhere in the heat of a game of geometry dash, and Phil had debated editing that bit our because of what came after. His little glace towards the palm sized pot that was out of shot, but Phil felt an urge to use his abilities then.

The urges come that the worst times, and he hates it. He had waited the rest if the video until Dan was gone and he was alone, holding the tiny succulent in his hands. It was then he healed it, thinking there  would be no evidence.

And of course, all of the footage was there.

"Dan?" He croaked. "Have you watched this?"

He braced himself for the worst.

"No" he half whispered, reliving Phil a bit. "I did come back in after you left and saw the camera never stopped recording. I think I forgot to turn it off after we were done."

Phil just wanted to scream.  _God damn it, Dan. You had one job._ But he said nothing. He was frozen in fear.

"Why do you ask?" He wondered with a teasing grin on his face. "Were you having a private moment after I left?"

Phil cringed, noticing how Dan is oblivious to his shortness of breath, to his anticipation.

"I am offended by your insinuation." He managed smoothly.

Dan just laughed. "C'mon you don't have to feel awkward around me. Lemme see what your dirty secret is." He tossed his laptop on the sofa bed and began tickling Phil. He tried his best not to laugh because he was afraid. He couldn't let Dan see, it would ruin everything. Everything.

"Show me show me show me" Dan nagged repeatedly as Phil fell from the chair to the floor. Dan then took his place. Phil protested but it was useless, the damage was done.

"Dan no-"

The video played.

It went silent, completely. Aside from the whirring of the computer, their office became a ghost town.

Then Phil started crying.

Dan dove down to him and pulled him into his arms, holding him.

"Is this what you've been hiding from me?" He questioned, even though he knew what the answer was. "It's okay, you know. Don't cry."

Phil was already ware Dan wasn't scared of him, but that wasn't the relief he needed.

"Its not that." He gasped. "Every time I get scared of what you might think of me or nervous you just laugh. Why?"

"It's just a coping mechanism I guess. I'm always kind nervous too. Don't know why, we're just weird."

"We are." Phil agrees. "I've been scared you'd hate me if you found out."

"Hate you? How could I- Phil..."

"It's stupid, okay!?" Phil turns away from Dan. "Why would you want me? I'm a mess."

Dan follows carefully, sliding his fingers under his Phil's chin and stopping him in his tracks.

"I'll tickle you again." He quips. "You're being an idiot, quite frankly. I don't even want you to be nervous around me ever again."

"I can't just laugh thing off like you do, Dan." He mumbles.

"Weren't you the one who said normalness leads to sadness?"

Phil shakes his head out of Dan's soft grip. "I'm not the good kind of abnormal."

Dan just chuckles, again. Like he always does, because he's nervous too. He's never been more nervous, but it's the good kind.

"You know what I say to that?"

Then before Phil can blink Dan's kissing him.

Phil doesn't think, he just kisses him back. Dan leans closer and wraps his arms around Phil's neck, leaning until his weight overpowers them and they fall back. He lands in top of Phil.

Then he just plants another chaste kiss to Phil's lips, running his hands through his hair. Phil's laughing now, right along with Dan.

"No wonder your houseplants are unusually healthy even though you never water them." He chuckles.

"I do water them!" Phil protests.

Dan just rolls his eyes. "I love you."

This time, it's Phil that kisses Dan. He attaches his lips to Dan's as his hands cling to his shoulders, holding him upright and preventing them from falling again. Dan's hands are in his hair and he's never been happier.

Dan pulls away, resting their foreheads together and remembers something, irrelevant as it us, he just has to say it.

"You're the one who healed the succulents in my terrarium last month, aren't you?"

Phil nods. "Yup."

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @lemonheadlester


End file.
